criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Mysterious Ninja
The Mysterious Ninja is the first case of the game. Case Background The victim is a dojo student named Greg Baxton who was found dead in the fighting area with several wounds and bruises in the body.The killer is another student named Lester Hollerieth. Greg and Kyla Flicker,the dojo master's daughter were in love but Lester fell in love with her too . Everytime Lester get's a chance to ask Kyla to hang around Greg always come and grab Kyla's hand,then run away with her.One day he found out that Greg is going to propose to Kyla,so the day before it happens Lester sends a note to Greg to train with him,but before they met at the fighting area he held a nunchanku behind him,when he gets the chance he kick Gregs head and hit him with the nunchanku several times until he died. Lester was sentenced to 10 years in prison with chance of parole in 7 years. Victim *'Greg Baxton '(found dead in the dojo's fighting area) Murder Weapon *Nunchanku Killer *'Lester Hollerieth' Suspects Ronald Flicker Dojo Master Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has black hair Kyla Flicker Dojo Master's Daughter Suspect's Profile * The suspect eats yoghurt * The suspect drinks milk Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears a red belt Michael Peters Victim's Bestfriend Suspect's Profile *The suspect drinks milk Suspect's Appearance * The suspect has black hair * The suspect wears a red belt Lester Hollerieth Dojo Student Suspect's Profile *The suspect drinks milk *The suspect eats yoghurt Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has black hair *The suspect wears a red belt Hank Jasons Street Cleaner Suspect's Profile *The suspect has eats yoghurt Killer's Profile *The killer eats yoghurt *The killer drinks milk *The killer wears a red belt *The killer has black hair *The killer's blood type is A+ Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1: *Invetigate Fighting Area-Clues:(Victim's Body,Torn Fabrics) *Autopsy Victim's Body-18:00:00(KP:eats yoghurt) *Examine torn fabrics-(KP:wears red belt) *Talk to the dojo master about the murder *Talk to Michael Peters about his bestfriends death *Investigate Lockers-Clues:(Torn Note,Plastic bag) *Examine torn note-Result:(Note) *Examine note-Result:(Unknown Substance) *Analyze unknown substance-4:00:00(KP:killer drinks milk) *Examine plastic bag-Result:(bloody can) *Examine bloody can-Result:(Saliva) *Analyze saliva-2:00:00(Michael drinks milk) *Go to chapter 2 (2 Stars) Chapter 2: *The dojo master need to talk to you *Talk to the street cleaner about the vandalism-drinks milk *Investigate Fighting Area Corner-Clues:(Garbage Bin,Blood Stained Rag) *Examine garbage bin-Result:(Love Letter) *Talk to Lester Hollerieth about the love letter-drinks milk *Talk to Kyla Flicker about the letter-drinks milk,eats yoghurt *Examine blood stained rag-Result:(Blood) *Analyze blood-Result:(KP:the killer's blood type is A+) *Investigate Weapon Room-Clues:(ID Card) *Examine ID card-Result:(ID card owner) *Talk to the Michael Peters about his card *Investigate Locker Contents-Clues:(Love Letter) *Talk to Kyla about her relationship to the victim *Talk to Lester about the victim-eats yoghurt *Go to chapter 3 (2 Stars) Chapter 3: *Talk to the master about his students *Investigate weapon cabinet-Clue:(Nunchanku) *Examine nunchanku-Clue:(Hair) *Analyze hair-01:00:00(KP:killer has black hair) *Arrest the killer *Go to additional investigation (1 stars) Additional Investigation: *The dojo master needs your help *Investigate fighting area-Clues:(broken lantern) *Examine broken lantern-Result:(lantern) *Talk to the dojo master-Reward:(Burger) *Kyla needs your help *Investigate lockers-Clue:(Broken bracelet) *Examine broken bracelet-Result:(bracelet) *Give Kyla Greg's bacelet-Reward(dojo bandana,dojo robe) *Michael need to talk to you *Investigate weapon room-Clues:(belt) *Examine belt-Result:(Fingerprint) *Analyze fingerprint-00:30:00 *Give Michael his belt back-Reward(5,000 coins) *Go to next case (2 stars) Category:All Fanmade Cases